


Gifts

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [29]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: The Doctor and River exchange presents, but they have the same thing in mind
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 10





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Blanket  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Festive (Naughty) underwear

"You think this is what I want for Christmas." The Doctor pulled out a tiny pair of lacy black knickers and held them in the air. "Not much covering. These can't be comfortable, can they? They stick between-"

"You'll look gorgeous and I have a matching pair. If you wear them, so will I," River said, staring at the Doctor. "I know that I'll see different versions of you-"

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that. From now on, you can't tell me anything when you see me. Spoilers are bad, remember that" the Doctor said.

"But I prefer this version, because the rest can't have your wonderful laugh," River continued. "Did you get me anything?"

"Not quite as naughty as your knickers. Here, open it," Thirteen said, handing River a big blue box, with white ribbon.

River opened the box and pulled out a blanket. "This is very…"

"Warm and we can spend the holidays, in bed, covered by it, with nothing on but the knickers you gave me," the Doctor said.

"I love the way you think." River let the blanket slip to the ground and kissed the Doctor. She doubted the knickers would stay on for long.


End file.
